


Arrangements Had To Be Made

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Arranged Marriage AU, Blind Date, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, No Beta, Soulmate AU, We Die Like Men, adrienette - Freeform, but marinette and Adrien are arranged to be married, ladybug and chat noir are in love, these idiots are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: The clock is ticking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She has to find a husband before she turns 20 or she has to marry the one assigned at birth.She already has a boy in mind. Chat Noir is her perfect partner, an equal match, the yin to her yang.But she can't tell anyone about him.They had both agreed that once they defeated Hawkmoth, they would reveal and marry each other.But they can't reveal before then.And unless she can defeat Hawkmoth in a week, Marinette's plan of having kittens with her Chaton is going to get cataclysmed.





	Arrangements Had To Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this one is weird, let me know what you think? The summary pretty much says it all

Marinette ran down the stairs, grabbing a fresh croissant before fumbling frantically for her keys. "Maman! Have you seen my keys? I'm going to be late."

Her mom smiled, and jingled the keys in front of her. "I have them right here, but you're fine. You won't be late for work."

"The clocks didn't reset again did they?" Marinette checked her phone. "I really need to go if I want to keep my-"

"I called them. They understand that you won't be able to make it."

"Why won't I make it?"

"Because, today is the day."

"What?" Marinette frowned. "Every day is a day."

"The day you meet your soulmate!" 

"But, I-" Marinette froze. She already knew her true soulmate. She would never find another guy like Chat Noir. It just wouldn't happen. He was her other half. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet him yet."

"Well, its not like you have another guy."

"I guess."

"And you only have until the end of the week to-"

"Shit." Marinette swore. "I didn't realize it was that close to my birthday. We have to figure out the paperwork and an apartment and-"

"That's why I arranged a meeting between you and your soulmate."

"My future husband." Marinette wouldn't give the title of soulmate to anyone who wasn't Chat. It wasn't a title she could give to anyone else.

"Don't be so negative." Sabine wrapped her arm around Marinette. "This is the beginning of your future. Think about it. This is the guy you will spend the rest of your life with."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"You have to sweetie. I was scared too. But its going to be alright. And if you are scared, even after the wedding. You can call us. You can visit us. You aren't disappearing from our lives."

"You're just saying that to get me to keep working at the bakery on weekends."

Her mom laughed and opened the front door. "Maybe. But I love you Marinette. Today is going to be great. The first day of the rest of your life."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat.

"Can I at least know his name?" Reluctantly, Marinette sat in the passenger seat.

"It's Adrien." Sabine smiled knowingly. "Ill drop you off and let you guys talk."

"Adrien." Marinette repeated. She didn't like the word. It didn't flow like Chaton. "Why can't I drive myself?"

"Because I don't want you bailing again."

Marinette frowned. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I know you're nervous, but so is he. Just try to be nice?"

"Ill try. No promises."

"You are marrying him in a week. I hope you two can be nice to each other."

"I hope too Maman. I really do." Marinette stared out the window.

...

Marinette walked into the cafe. Her mom had threatened to drag her in, and as much as Marinette _didn't _want to be there, she couldn't make a bad impression. 

After all, she had to be with Adrien forever, or at least until she defeated Hawkmoth and filed for divorce.

When her mom had shown her a picture, she smiled. At least Adrien was cute. He looked nice enough. And according to his profile information, which Marinette read while in the car, they had similar interests.

He liked photography, fashion and art. She liked fashion and design. They both liked music, although he seemed to play multiple instruments and she mostly was a singer. 

They went together really well. Too well. Marinette didn't trust the system. She only trusted Chat Noir.

Even if Adrien was almost perfect.

Marinette sat down across from her supposed soulmate. 

He smiled, a nervous smile, and held out his hand. "Marinette, right? I'm Adrien."

She shook it. His hands were sweaty and shaky, at least she hoped it was his hands. She refused to be nervous for this meeting. After all, she was going to marry Chat Noir. Adrien was just a minor inconvenience, although an endearing one. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you." She smiled what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'm glad you decided to show up." He looked at her. "You look just like the photo I got."

"What?" She tilted her head. "Why would I look any different?"

"Well, your mom has been rescheduling these meetings so often. I just kinda assumed that maybe something was wrong with you."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

His face turned red. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just drank like three cups of coffee because I was nervous and I have no filter."

She laughed. "No, it's fine."

"I'm really sorry."

"I mean, I'd assume the worst too." She frowned. "I am the worst."

"No, you're amazing."

"You don't even know me."

"Sure I do." Adrien shrugged. "You like fashion and music."

"Yeah, but that's just superficial stuff."

"What am I supposed to know? What's your favorite color?"

"You just crossed a line."

He raised his arms in defense. "Whoa, sorry."

"I'm just teasing." She smirked. "Its green."

He looked at her eyes for a second before deciding, "Blue."

She smiled. "You're already getting to know me better."

"That's not the only thing I know."

"Really? What else do you know?"

"I know you're a procrastinator. You waited until the last second to meet me, but you're also as stressed about this as I am. You keep tapping your fingers nervously, as if you can't wait for this meeting to be over, but you don't want to leave."

"Whoa." She smiled. "You're good. Do you know anything else?"

"This one is more of a guess than anything, but I don't think you want to marry me either."

"Why would you- I mean you're amazing- I-" she frowned. "What do you mean, either?"

"You keep looking at your phone like you're expecting a response. It seems important. And you have those earrings. They're nice. You keep fiddling with them, like they remind you of someone. Also, you haven't even tried to flirt with me."

"You have a ring." She pointed out.

"I do. Which is why I think we are in the same boat."

"Which is?"

"I'm marrying you because I have to." He smiled. "I have a girlfriend and she's the most wonderful thing in the world, but I can't marry her yet. My parents don't even know about her. I'm marrying you so I can wait for her."

"Ouch." She frowned. "But yeah, I have a boy. My mom doesn't know about him, but he's everything to me. I just can't marry him yet."

"So you will marry me?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"You could grab any other guy off the street and marry him instead, but you agreed to marry me. That's something."

"That was a pretty low bar you just compared yourself too. I don't think i could find any random guy as nice as you. You're special, I hope your girl knows that." 

"She does."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get married. Platonically."

"A friend marriage?" He held out his hand. "Deal."

"Friend marriage."

"I can't tell you how much of a relief this is. I couldn't pretend to fall in love with you and actually be pining for someone else. That's what happened to my mother and she's been miserable for the last 25 years if her life."

"Oh. My parents are compatible." Marinette shrugged. 

Adrien smiled at her. "Wow."

"What?"

"I was just thinking. In less than a week, you're going to be my wife."

"In less than a week..." she frowned. "I still haven't told him!"

"Your boy?"

"I mean, he knows that it was always a possibility. That we would have to get married to other people. We talked about it a long time ago. But we haven't discussed it since. I need to tell him."

"Just send him a text. I'm sure it'll be fine." He frowned. "I haven't told her yet either."

"No. This is something I have to tell him in person." Marinette stood up.

"Where are you going? We've barely talked."

She waved. "We have the rest of our lives to talk. I need to act."

"You sound like Ladybug. Sometimes we need to relax."

She looked weirdly pale at his comment. "I don't like to sit still and wait. I need to talk to the love of my life." She started for the door.

"Ill talk to you tomorrow?" He called, but it was too late. The door was already shut. "Ugh." He groaned. "I definitively blew it."

...

Marinette, Ladybug, paced back and forth on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for a response. A magical message or anything. 

She had sent an emergency alert to Chat. She told him he had to meet her here. 

Even if he wasn't transformed, his kwami would have been able to tell him. 

So, the question was, what was taking him so long?

Maybe he was stuck in traffic. Or maybe he tried to take down Hawkmoth on his own. Or maybe he had just met some other woman and had to agree to marry her even though he didn't want to and was trying to explain why.

It probably wasn't the last one. Marinette was projecting her problems on other people again.

Marinette sat down and closed her eyes, just thinking about everything. She only had a few options.

Marry Adrien, who was nice enough, but he wasn't Chat. She couldn't live him.

Defeat Hawkmoth and live happily ever after with Chat. (This was the least likely scenario.)

Or

Reveal her identity to Chat so they could get married, but out both of their families in danger of being targeted by Hawkmoth.

Marinette couldn't marry a man she didn't love, but she also wouldn't reveal who she was.

The only option, it seemed, was to defeat Hawkmoth. A rather unreasonable option.

No matter what, her life was going to change within the week.

She was startled by a tap on the back. Ladybug stood up, whirled around and brought out her yo-yo. 

"M'lady, whoa! I thought you said you needed me."

Realizing it was only her partner, she sheepishly put her yo-yo down. "Sorry." She blushed. "Yeah. I think we need to talk."

"That's great because I wanted to tell you something as well."

"Great." She nodded. "You should go first."

"No, you."

"I insist. My thing should probably wait."

"Well, I love you m'lady." He smiled, "but I met my assigned wife today, and-"

"You met her?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said she refused to meet you."

"She was just shy and awkward. But we talked and she's actually really nice."

"Oh." Ladybug wiped a tear from her eye. "That's good for you Chat. I want you to be happy."

"I mean," he continued. "I always hoped that you and i would end up together, but I felt a real connection with her."

"That's great."

"She's nothing like you, m'lady." Adrien smiled. "But I really do like her."

Ladybug took a breath. "So, are you going to marry her?"

"I have to."

"You could always marry me." She nudged him playfully, joking, but not really.

"I can't do that to her. She has to get married by the end of the week."

Ladybug frowned. "And I was hoping I could convince you to run away with me."

"I think ill stay and be with her."

"Down with the patriarchy." She continued.

"She's really great."

"I can't run away without you..."

"I can't just abandon her. She's too nice."

At that, Ladybug paused. "Don't listen to me. I'm rambling. You should do what makes you happy."

"I will." Chat smiled. "And you had something to say?"

"Well, it sound stupid now."

"Go ahead anyways. I say stupid things all the time."

"I." She chuckled. "I was going to ask you to run away with me."

"Oh?" He froze.

"Because, you see, I have less than a week."

"M'lady, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess, I don't know." She sniffed. "A part of me felt like if I pretended it wasn't happening, it wouldn't."

"And it caught up to you."

"Yeah?" She shrugged. "Like I said, it's stupid."

"It's not."

"But you have a girl. You can be happy without me."

"I'm sure your husband is nice."

"That's the problem." She frowned. "He's perfect."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because. It would be so much easier to hate him. Then I wouldn't feel bad about asking you to run away with me. But I do. He's incredibly sweet. Kind, smart. He's like you without puns."

"Me without puns? Meowch!" Chat chuckled. "That's only like half if my personality."

"Like I said, its stupid."

"No." He grabbed her hand. "I love you m'lady. I don't want anyone to come between us. Lets run away and be together."

"I like the sound of that, but I can't abandon my assigned partner." She frowned. "He's such a nice guy, he doesn't deserve that."

"I got it." Chat suddenly raised his eyebrows. "What if we just set him up with my girl?" 

"I mean, I guess that could work."

"So we both get happily ever afters."

"Cute." Ladybug smiled. "You're cute."

"No, you." 

"Here." Ladybug passed over the yo-yo. "Type your phone number in so that we can keep in touch while we set them up."

"Great idea. Lets figure out the plan."

...

As Marinette sent Adrien the place and time for the date, she shook her head. 

She felt bad, deceiving him like this. He really was a nice guy, and if circumstances were different, she would have agreed to marry him. She didn't want to send him on a blind date.

Really.

But she couldn't change the plan. And he wasn't the guy for her.

He just wasn't Chat Noir.

After she sent the message, he responded almost immediately.

"Whoa, crazy! I was going to ask you to meet my friend at the same time."

She stared at her phone.

What were the odds of that? 

Both her and Adrien had planned to send each other on blind dates at the same park, at the same time? 

It was such a weird coincidence.

But she couldn't say no. 

"Sure, can't wait to meet your friend." She responded. 

Her patrol with Chat would just have to wait.

...

Marinette wandered around the Eiffel Tower, looking for Adrien's "friend." 

He was supposed to have a green tie, to make him visible. 

Weirdly, that was what she had told Adrien to wear, so that Chat's assigned soulmate could find him.

And she was wearing a red sweater, because Adrien asked, even though she knew it could cause some confusion for Adrien between herself and Chat's soulmate.

It was all very confusing. 

And it was very late at night. 

It was dark and quiet and absolutely empty. Marinette felt ridiculous for showing up to meet Adrien's friend at all. She wasn't even going to marry Adrien, why did she agree to this?

She sat on a bench and shivered, feeling cold and lonely. 

It was really ironic, wasn't it? Ladybug, the embodiment of good luck, got stood up. Because she actually had horrible luck.

Marinette blinked, not realizing that her eyes were watery until she did. 

She shivered, and took a shaky breath, determined not to cry. 

She could sense someone behind her, walking towards her. It was probably Adrien, or Chat Noir's soulmate or someone. Marinette wanted to push them away, but before she could, a warm jacket was draped over her.

"I was going to ask you to go away." She sniffed, "but this jacket is very warm, thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "I'm sorry this didn't work out as planned, Mari. I was late, and I guess my friend never showed up."

"It's not your fault kitty." She smiled. "This is a very nice jacket. I think I'm going to have to keep it."

He froze, his whole body's going tense. "What did you just call me?"

"Kitty. Your jacket smells like you. It's warm and cozy, like a cat."

"I uhh thanks?"

"Like you." Marinette snuggled into him. "I hope this is okay."

"Uh, huh." Chat nodded, still feeling very stiff. "This is all fine. Everything is fine."

"Yeah. I could just take a nap here with you forever."

"Well, my apartment is rather close buggaboo." 

"Shit." Marinette sat up straight, turning her face away from him. "What did you call me?"

"Buggaboo? You called me Chaton?" 

"No, but the first time. When you put your jacket in my shoulders. What did you call me then?"

"I called you Mari? I thought that you were someone else-"

"You thought that I was your soul mate."

"Yeah... but in my defense, you guys look pretty similar and its dark."

"I'm not blaming you, Chaton."

"I mean really its uncanny."

"No, I was just curious-"

"Seriously, you could be twins."

"Can we just talk about this for a minute?"

"We are talking. And it's weird. She reminds me or you so much."

"And here I was, wondering why Adrien reminded me of you." 

"That is funny..." The wheels started turning in Chat's head. "But Ladybug, how would you know my name?"

"I almost asked you the same question." 

"I don't understand. Ladybug?"

"Yeah its me. Chat?"

"But- I sent Marinette on a date with your guy."

"And I sent Adrien on a date with your girl... except he was late."

"How would you even know that?"

"Because, kitty." She turned around. "I am your girl." She stared right into the face of Adrien Agreste. 

"Well, that makes a lot of sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah. I really liked Marinette." He smiled. "I'm glad that she's my lady."

"I'm glad that you're my kitty."

"And now I get it. You didn't want to marry me, because you were dating me."

"That sounds incredibly confusing." She chuckled. 

"And, I set you up on a blind date with myself?" 

"You mean," she snorted. "We made that complicated, convoluted plan, just so that we would get together?"

"Yeah, but that's classic Ladybug."

"You're right. It's never easy, but everything always works out in the end."

"I'm glad it was you."

"So am I." She smiled. "And I'm glad we found out now."

"Well, yeah that could have been awkward."

"Imagine, both of our families are at a chapel, the groom is missing, and the bride is nowhere to be seen."

"Ooh, sounds intense."

"Ladybug meets up with Chat Noir near a government building to get a marriage licence."

"Great plan." He smirked. "Run away, just like you originally planned."

"I take off my mask and you realize that you left me at the altar, but not really. Then you take off your mask and it's extremely awkward."

"That would've been crazy." He shrugged. "Or we could skip the while marriage thing."

"What, why?"

"Mostly on principle. Down with the patriarchy and all."

"Vive La Revolution!" She shouted. 

He chuckled. "But it we have to get married, there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm glad it's you." She kissed his cheek. "And I'm glad that you brought this jacket."

You just like me cause I'm hot."

"Your jacket is warm."

"Which means I'm hot, right?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the question. "You're the best partner I've ever had." Marinette paused for effect. "And I've done a lot of group projects."

After a moment, he frowned. "Hey-"

"What?"

"That's a really low bar to compare me to." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I love you anyways."

This time, he kissed her.

...

"Shit how are we going to get married we have like two days?"

"Uhh I'm still on board for running away-"

"Or we could just go find the closest church."

"I mean, we can do it now if you want."

"Like right now? I'm gonna need a mint."

"I think I have some in my purse-"

There was a large crash in the distance.

"Well, superhero business calls." Adrien started walking away.

She laugh after him. "In case you forgot. I'm also a superhero."

"Yeah, right." 

...

One akuma fight, about 23 hours, and a confusing trip to a church later, Adrien held Marinette's hands in his.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He lifted the handmade veil from her face, and slowly, leaned in. His lips touched hers and it felt like little fireworks. She smiled, kissing him back.

For a moment, all of Adrien's fears faded. All his worries and problems dissolved into background noise.

Nothing existed, except for him and his lady. 

The minute of time felt like an eternity. 

He was with her, would be with her, forever.

Then she pulled away and people started clapping and everything came rushing back and the moment was over.

...

After the ceremony, he smiled at her. "That was so romantic."

"Maybe, if it wasn't required by law." She shrugged. "I still want to destroy the patriarchy."

"I still can't believe I was this lucky." He smiled. "And if anyone could destroy the patriarchy, it's you babe."

"I know. I'm secretly planning a revolution already." She shook her head. "I'm still in shock that my soulmate is actually the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I've only ever loved two people." He smiled. "And somehow, they both were you."

"If you think you love me, just wait. Ladybug is pretty cool, ill agree to that, but you've only known Marinette for a week and she's a disaster. Liberty! Equality! Fraternity!"

"Yeah. But she's my disaster. I don't care if she's late or procrastinates, I love you. Also, please let me know in advance when your revolution will start because I will 100% help."

"Cute, but its my revolution." She rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I'm a mess."

He kissed her. "I know this and I love you."

"We have to move in together."

"I'm going to organize all of your stuff."

"Yeah, that feels about right, kitty."

"You feel right." Adrien smiled. "Right at home. But seriously, I can handle chaos. We fight akumas on a regular basis and you think I can't deal with disorganization?"

"Maybe, which is why I'm warning you that I am a mess."

"When you move into my place I will make sure that it stays semi-organized."

"Of course you will."

"Seriously. Arrangements will have to be made. I will keep it pristine."

She booped his nose. "You're great at stuff like that."

"And you're just great."

"Aww." She blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the ending is a little weak, sorry. I accidentally posted it early, so a rushed to finish what I had outlined.  
Let me know if you see any errors or have suggestions.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
